Otro año más
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Aunque el tiempo pase y quedarse en el pasado no sea bueno, hay acontecimientos que valen la pena recordar.


**¡HOLASSS! Dejo este pequeño fic, he estado super ausente del mundo del fanfiction, entre ocupaciones, compromisos, trabajo, problemas, en fin, me mantuve apartada de esto, solo con la ilusión de regresar para concluir historias y escribir muchas más.**

 **2 de mayo 1998, Batalla de Hogwarts, este hecho fue mi inspiración para este fic, un homenaje a mi manera.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

 **Otro año más**

 **By. Emina Uchiha**

Otro año más, otro aniversario que recordar; las heridas ya han sanado, pero aun así me es imposible retener las lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos, porque mis amigos y mi hermano siempre se las merecerán.

La batalla de Hogwarts fue un acontecimiento que marco a toda una generación mágica, fue el final de unas de las eras más terribles que ha atravesado la comunidad de magos, muchas familias fueron separadas, fragmentadas, perdiendo a importantes pilares dentro de ellas; hijos, hermanos, madres, padres, amigos, todos inocentes pero verdaderamente valientes.

En un día como hoy fue que tomé una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida, fui valiente pero demasiado egoísta, fue exactamente dos años después de la feroz batalla, el duelo en la familia seguía, nos manteníamos unidos para apoyarnos mutuamente, si es difícil decir adiós a un hermano mayor, lo es mucho más decírselo a un hijo o a un gemelo, por esas razones los Weasley nos manteníamos en total unión, incluso Luna, Harry y Hermione siempre estuvieron con nosotros.

Era un homenaje en el exterior del castillo, el lugar exacto donde todo había ocurrido, todos los familiares estaban ahí, para dar una ofrenda a todos los valientes caídos, solté la mano de mamá y me aleje sin que mi familia lo percibiera, mi búsqueda no fue difícil, era demasiado lógico que lo encontraría lo más alejado del lugar, cuando su platinada mirada chocó con la mía corrí a su encuentro, me lancé a sus brazos y el me recibió gustoso, gesto que ya era costumbre entre nosotros, me di mi tiempo para disfrutar de su loción y de sentir su fuerte y cálido abrazo.

– ¡¿Ginny?! –mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la voz de Ron a mis espaldas, sentí a la perfección la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco. – ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Me había quedado completamente helada, me solté del abrazo de Malfoy y me di la vuelta con lentitud para enfrentar la dura mirada de Ronald, era una suerte que Luna se encontraba tomada de su mano, sabía que ella me ayudaría.

–Ron…yo…–mis palabras se habían escapado, no sabía ni que decir, al perecer Draco estaba igual que yo.

– ¡Apártate de ella Malfoy! ¡SUELTALA!– el gritó solo hizo que Draco apretara más mi mano, en clara señal que no se alejaría de mí.

–No puedo hacer eso Weasley –las palabras de Draco no eran frías, ni tenían su clásico arrastre de palabras; simplemente sinceras.

–¡Te dije que la sueltes! –Ronald pegó un grito con furia y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros pero Luna fue más rápida y lo detuvo mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

– ¡Ronald! Espera, deja que Ginny nos explique, contrólate –le pidió la rubia ante la mirada incrédula de mi hermano

– ¡No Luna, lo que tiene que hacer Ginevra es alejarse de ese traidor!

– ¡Él no es un traidor! –fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, todos sabíamos que Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago pero Draco siempre se mantuvo alejado de ese mundo, costándole torturas, maltratos y castigos de su propio padre.

– ¡Cállate Ginny!

– ¿Ron? –ahí estaba la inconfundible voz de Harry, que se acercaba rápidamente de la mano de Hermione, y atrás de ellos toda mi familia, los gritos de Ron los había alertado.

Ahí estaba la escena que no olvidare, Ron, Luna, Harry y Hermione, un paso atrás mis dos padres y solo un poco atrás mis demás hermanos, todos con miradas de impacto y una ligera decepción.

–Ginevra, ¿qué significa esto? –mi padre fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–Señor Weasley –Draco apretó un poco más mi mano y me miro de reojo, pidiendo mi silencio –Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para hablar, pero necesito que me escuche, le suplico que me permita explicarle.

Papá pasaba su mirada sin poder ocultar la incredulidad de su cara, su pequeña hija de la mano de un Malfoy, era un hecho inimaginable.

El enojo ahora no solo provenía de Ron, todos mis hermanos me miraban de la misma manera.

–Ginny, cariño, es hora de ir a casa, vamos pequeña –hablo de pronto mi madre, dando unos pasos al frente, mientras levantaba su mano hacia mí, claramente ignorando a Draco.

–Mamá, necesito que nos escuches, Draco no es malo, nunca estuvo de parte de Voldemort –mi madre aun dio un saltito, el temor del nombre nunca se le va a olvidar –mamá, tú lo dijiste, me notaste diferente; más alegre, más viva, ¿no te acuerdas? –esa conversación había pasado unos días antes, cocinábamos juntas y me escucho tararear una cancioncita, digna de una chica enamorada –Era por él mamá, Draco era la razón de mi felicidad.

–Ginny, deja de decir tonterías, dame tu mano y vámonos –sentención con una extraña dura expresión en su rostro.

Mi cuerpo se pegó más al de Draco, las miradas que me dirigían cada uno de mis familiares y amigos me estaba doliendo demasiado, mi pecho se oprimía, si le daba la mano a mi madre sabía perfectamente que significaría un adiós a Draco, y eso no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

–Señor, señora Weasley, entiendo el terrible peso que conlleva mi apellido, pero no soy como mi padre, soy simplemente Draco y si estoy seguro de algo es que realmente…amo a Ginevra –mi rubio novio paso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y me pego a su cuerpo, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, era un gesto tan protector.

–Ginny, tenemos que ir a casa, tenemos que serenarnos, sabes que la situación del joven Malfoy no es la mejor, él no es correcto para ti –esas palabras dolieron, mas al salir de la boca de mi padre, el siempre bondadoso Arthur Weasley juzgando tan injustamente a un joven.

–Tenía miedo que algo así pasara –me solté lentamente del abrazo de Draco y di un pequeños paso adelante, quedando sola entre mi familia y el rubio, podía sentir mis lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas pero mantuve la mirada en alto –mamá, papá, chicos, son mi familia y no tienen idea de cuánto los adoro, siempre estarán en mi corazón…pero en este momento mi corazón necesita a Draco, lamento tanto el dolor que les ocasiono, pero esto es lo correcto, espero que me entiendan y no me odien…ADIOS

Me di la vuelta con lentitud, tome la mano del rubio que me miraba con cierta incredulidad.

–Vámonos –le susurre mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza, caminamos a la salida, a las afueras del castillo hasta llegar a un lugar donde logramos desaparecernos, mi familia se quedó en silencio, plasmada por mi decisión, decepcionados, furiosos y definitivamente muy dolidos.

Por más que pasen los años, nunca voy a olvidar esa escena; esa decisión, al principio fue difícil, éramos Draco y yo solos contra el mundo, nos tomó mucho tiempo y acciones limpiar el apellido Malfoy, hacernos respetar, ganarnos la confianza de muchos magos, tener amigos pero a pesar de las dudas de la sociedad, construimos una vida juntos.

–Siempre lo diré, hiciste un estupendo trabajo con el jardín y la vista desde este balcón es increíble –escuché de pronto la aterciopelada voz de mi marido, sonreí al sentir sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda, que mejor manera de regresar al presente.

–Y dudaban que Malfoy Manor fuera un lugar tan acogedor, siempre estaré orgullosa de mi remodelación –presumí como había aprendido de mi rubio marido, después de todo, era la señora Malfoy.

Draco se limitó a sonreír mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo y acariciaba con sus manos mi apenas abultado vientre, esperando que el pequeñito Scorpius diera unas pataditas, mi esposo no entendía que era demasiado pronto para eso.

Una ruido con sorprendió y ver a una lechuza posarse en el balcón nos obligó a romper el abrazo.

– ¿Pigwidgeon?

–Me imagino que es una carta de Lovegood, duda que Weasley la mandara –mencionó mi marido, mientras rodaba los ojos.

–Cuando entenderás que Luna ya es Weasley y no Lovegood –comente con sorna mientras tomaba la carta.

–No sabe en lo que se metió casándose con la comadreja, sin duda una lunática.

–Cuida tus palabras, además ambos son muy felices y recuerda que fue gracias a Luna que pudimos hacer las paces con la gran familia Weasley –comenté con cierta risa, al ver a mi esposo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo; aunque Draco no lo acepte en el fondo está completamente agradecido con mi rubia cuñada, el saber que ambos somos recibidos con alegría en la madriguera es algo que me hace sumamente feliz.

–Y ¿Qué dice la carta? –intento cambiar el tema Draco.

–Que tendremos que ir al Callejón Diagon

– ¿Al Callejón Diagon?

–Si a comprarle una regalo al pequeño James Potter, le celebraran su cumpleaños.

– ¿Lovegood invita al cumpleaños del hijo de Potter?

–La carta la envió Hermione pero parece que la fiesta la está organizando Luna.

–Vaya será una fiesta de locura –se carcajeo Draco, pareciendo ver a todo el matrimonio Potter con extravagantes vestuarios hechos por Luna, no se reirá tanto cuando le diga que Luna me hizo prometer dejarla organizar las futuras fiestas de Scorpius.

–Hay que darnos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a Hogwarts –le recordé mientras caminaba hacia la casa

–Sabes que nunca llegaríamos tarde a este homenaje –me aseguro Draco mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba mis labios con ternura.

Otro año más para recordar.

Otro año más para reflexionar.

Otro año más para ver que toda batalla vale la pena.

 **Agradezco su lectura, espero que disfrutaran de este homenaje, sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos, escriban lo que piensen con toda libertad, siempre leo los Reviews con mucho entusiasmo.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
